


this is full blown love

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, bi character(s), dianetti, dianetti just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Rosa Diaz doesn't do Valentine's day. Neither is she one for pulling romantic gestures.... or is she?? There's a lot that Rosa's willing to do for Gina Linetti





	this is full blown love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a span of half an hour pls go easy on me bc i decided that i couldn't survive valentine's day without some cute dianetti stuff okay

"Shut up. I don't do Valentine's day," Rosa mutters as Gina walks by and tosses a handful of candy hearts at Rosa's desk. Gina pauses in her step and looks at Rosa, edging closer to the detective's now covered in candy hearts desk. 

"And yet…" Gina pauses for effect, turning her head towards her own desk. "You got me all of those flowers." She points towards her desk, which is covered in a bouquet of red roses.

A blush threatens to take over Rosa's cheeks. She glares at Gina. "You don't know that. Those are anonymous," she protests.

"Aha! How would you know they're anonymous, Rosie?" Gina says triumphantly. 

"I― um…" Rosa stutters, speechless. She grits her teeth as she looks up at Gina and tried to come up with an answer. "Because I looked at the note."

"Yeah, when you were putting the note in the flowers," Gina grins. "Please, Rosa. I know if anyone else left red roses on my desk, then you'd be all jealous and stuff."

"I would  _ not," _ Rosa says, crossing her arms and looking up at Gina. "For all we know, you could've sent those roses to yourself." She whirls her chair back to facing her desk. "Anyways, I'm working." Her fingers begin to furiously fly across her keyboard.

Gina leans closer and looks at Rosa's computer screen over her shoulder. "Rosa, you're not working. You're typing up the lyrics to Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' in a blank document."

Rosa quickly exits the tab. "Ugh, Jake's in my head now," she mutters, grabbing her mug and taking a gulp of hot coffee. "Anyways, Gina, you can go now. This is a stupid holiday. I have a case to work on."

"Really? What case?" Gina questions. "I'm genuinely interested."

Rosa struggles to think of a case,  _ any _ case. She glances down at on of the candy hearts on her desk that says 'BE MINE.' Rosa bites her lip as Gina waits for an answer. "Um, the Valentine's… strangler. The Valentine's strangler," Rosa coughs. "It's a very important case. A lot of people have been… strangled."

Gina narrows her eyes and then smiles brightly. "Great! I'll pull the file for you!"

"Good luck finding it. This is a very experienced strangler. Leaves almost no evidence and we have no leads," Rosa confidently lies. From the corner of her eye, she glances at Amy and Jake who are being grossly cute by the kitchen.

"Rosa. Rosa, Rosa, Rosa," Gina says in a sing-song voice. "I have so much planned for today."

"Why?" Rosa asks, looking up at Gina. "It's just like any other day. Valentine's day doesn't matter."

"It does to me, Rosa," Gina says. "Please?" She gazes at Rosa and bites her lip.

Rosa feels like her heart has just been caught in her throat. She blinks a few times to wear off Gina's effect and looks back up at her. And then to Jake and Amy, who are still giggling like lovestruck teenagers. Rosa whips back to Gina, who picks a candy heart up from Rosa's desk. "Fine," Rosa gives in. 

Gina grins. "Great!" she says ecstatically, pressing the little candy heart into Rosa's mouth. Rosa gags and spits it out.

"Those are  _ gross _ . They taste like sawdust," Rosa mutters, taking a gulp of coffee to lose the taste of the candy heart. Gina shrugs.

"One more thing. You don't have to work today. I went to Holt like when we first got together and he agreed to give us both Valentine's day off," Gina says. 

Rosa stares at her. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yup."

"Fine. We can do Valentine's day, but we do it  _ my _ way," Rosa orders. 

Gina raises both eyebrows in surprise. "Okay, I'm totally down for that. What do you suggest, Rosie?" She puts a hand on Rosa's shoulder and Rosa can swear that her heart skips a beat. Rosa grabs her helmet from under her desk and thrusts it into Gina's arms. 

"I'll go get my extra helmet from my locker," Rosa says. "Meet me in the garage in five minutes."

Six minutes later, the two are mounted on Rosa's bike. Gina tightly wraps her arms around Rosa's waist. "Don't  _ suffocate _ me," Rosa mumbles through her helmet, starting the motorcycle up. A minute later, they're out on the road. Rosa weaves through traffic, and in no time, they are speeding on the highway. 

Rosa's curls whip through the air from the back of her helmet. Gina rests her helmet-head on Rosa's back/shoulder as they ride away into the day. Gina isn't even sure where they're going. She had made a reservation at a fancy restaurant so they could go on a nice dinner date and then head to Rosa's apartment afterwards to watch a movie or something. Rosa, however, has other ideas about Valentine's day and Gina isn't sure what's going to happen. As long as Rosa's there, she guesses it'll be okay.

Half an hour passes before Rosa finally stops at a highway oasis. "Come on," she says, leading Gina inside. She buys two hot chocolates once they are inside and leads Gina to bar-like counter mounted against the windows. "You can see all of the cars on the highway from here," Rosa says as they sit down.

"Oh, wow," Gina breathes. "This is actually really nice."

Rosa slips her hand into Gina's as they silently stare down at the road below. Gina takes a sip of her hot chocolate and softly leans into Rosa. Rosa moves her hand from Gina's grip and slides it around Gina's waist. "Nice, huh? Told you I could be all romantic and whatever."

"I already knew that, but yeah. You can be," Gina smiles. She looks up at Rosa as Rosa watches the cars down below. A minute later, Rosa catches Gina looking at her.

"Whatcha staring at?" Rosa asks.

"Your face. It's almost as pretty as mine. No wonder we make a great couple," Gina mumbles. Rosa throws her head back and laughs.

"Come on, Linetti. This day isn't over yet."

A few minutes later, they are back on the road. Gina feels calm and relaxed. She's never had a Valentine's day like this one but she's enjoying it. Her first Valentine's day with Rosa was going  _ great. _ Sure, it wasn't what she had planned but it was nevertheless romantic. 

"Rosa, you're a hopeless romantic," Gina teases as Rosa leads her out to a beach. It's still pretty cold, so they walk in the sand without taking off their shoes. 

"Come on," Rosa says. She links her arm with Gina's and they walk alongside the water. Gina starts looking at Rosa's perfect face again. When Rosa turns and glances at Gina, Gina quickly places a soft kiss against Rosa's lips. Rosa raises her eyebrows in surprise and smiles.

"I like you," Gina mumbles into Rosa's shoulder.

"Big same."

Hours later, they are sitting together in the grass overlooking the water. Gina's fabric-covered legs are tangled up in Rosa's. Her arm is slung over Rosa's shoulder, and Rosa traces small hearts into Gina's thigh. They've both got an earbud dangling from one ear and the earbuds are plugged into Gina's phone.

"Look, the sun's setting," Gina says softly. Rosa lifts her head from Gina's shoulder. They link hands as they watch the sun dip down below the water. A few minutes later, Rosa abruptly takes Gina's face into her hands and lets out a little huff right before kissing Gina deeply. They break apart for a second and then Gina pulls Rosa back.

When the sky goes dark, Rosa positively light up. "This is a really good spot for stargazing," she tells Gina.

Gina laughs. "Wow. I'm in love with you," she says, lying down next to Rosa, who begins to point out different constellations to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> y'alls i hope u have a wonderful day today <3 oh yea and the title lyrics are from 'full blown love' by broods


End file.
